Untitled, NEED SUGGESTIONS!!!!
by Zyra-chan
Summary: Ok, Serena and Darien fic ahead. The oh so wanted next chapter is up, please stop sending E-deaththreats!!! I will update as fast As I can!! //Even in restless sleep he toys with her emotions//
1. Darien!!! You physco!! (sp?)

I thought I'd try my hand at a Sailor Moon fic, I really felt sorry for Serena when Darien was trying to protect her, and brok

I thought I'd try my hand at a Sailor Moon fic, I really felt sorry for Serena when Darien was trying to protect her, and broke up with her.

Please review this, and I might write another one………… If you have any ideas for fics that you want to see written, I'm taking suggestions and requests. Please don't just give me a pairing, give me a plot, and I'll bend it to make it a really good piece of writing, um, I think…… Well, I'll make it a fic anyway, good or not is debatable!!! Hehehe……

I'm gunna start writing now.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

"Ooofff!"It was a typical day for Serena; get no sleep whatsoever trying to forget about her lack of a boyfriends, check. Get scratched by Luna while trying to get five minutes of sleep, five minutes before school, check. Get no breakfast and a telling off by her Mum because she was too late, check. Try desperately to hide the dark circles under her eyes, unsuccessfully, check. The icing on the cake, run into the guy who made her cry every night anyway, who ruined her life, who took away her meaning to live, check……

"Hey, watch it meatball head!!! What's up, late for another test you're gunna flunk?" The black haired, deep blue-eyed jerk teased nastily. He sat there resting relaxed, leaning on the palms of his hands, sitting on the pavement, looking unfazed. She, on the other hand was sitting in an uncomfortable position, holding her ankle, whimpering. He immediately regretted saying anything, and was overcome by need to hold her and make the hurt better. * But you can't, you Baka, she needs you to stay away, or she'll get killed. *

His subconscious thoughts were to ignore her dreams and grasp her to him, to make love to her, and marry her. But his rational thoughts again replaced what he wanted, and he found himself just getting up, and throwing a conniving glare, the coldest he could summon in her direction and stormed off away from Serena, who had just started crying. It wasn't just the pain from where she'd sprained her, ankle, but the pain as her chest tightened, how could he be so heartless? She loved him, she really did.

Huffing, he whipped round the corner, and pressed his back to the wall, listening to the sobs that he heard. He hung his head in shame, soft tears trailing their way down his face, dripping onto the cold pavement. * I'm so sorry Serena, I love you Bunny* He peaked back around the corner, and caught a glimpse of Serena limping to the arcade, where she was probably going to get help from Andrew. His best friend was a very important part of his life, but he knew that deep inside, Serena still harboured affection for him. This made him feel jealous and cheated, * Hold up, how can you feel jealous and cheated? You dumped her remember?* He felt like just creating a hole to jump into.

He headed towards the park, where he always went to 'think' although it always ended up with him moping and regretting everything. He sat down on the grass, rubbing his face with his hands, sighing thinking over everything, the way the had treated her, the way she had looked at him when he had told her it was over. Her blue eyes filling up, and face crumpled in sadness. It tore him apart, and the more he thought about, the more depressed he became. * I wonder if she's still at the arcade, I have to make this up to her, to hell with the dreams, I can't live without her* This made his mind up, and he headed with new found determination towards the arcade.

Walking into the arcade, everything looked normal enough, but Andrew was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Serena. Walking over to sit in a booth to wait for them, he was devastated. Serena and Andrew were making out in the booth, his hands all over her, and her moans were all he needed to understand that she was enjoying her session with Andrew. He felt his heart break, his soul shattered. Tears fell freely down his face, not just one, they wouldn't stop. Although he tried to stop it, a growl of jealously escaped his throat. Andrew and Serena immediately pulled apart, and if looks could kill, they'd both be dust.

Serena just looked helpless from Andrew to Darien, seeing the hurt and anger in Darien's eyes, and the sheer fright in Andrews. Darien crossed to Andrew, eyes flaring, and seeing red. He stared him out, his gaze penetrating Andrews body, burning holes in wherever he looked, piecing like hot coals. He was about to swing for him, but Serena saw the gesture and stood in front of him, arms outstretched.

What she also saw was the shock on Darien's face and the pain that he held because of her betrayal. She saw the tears that flowed freely and guilt overtook her. Darien's arms fell to his sides, hands clenched and shaking. The breathed heavily, and she thought he was just going to shove her aside and beat Andrew into a pulp. What happened next surprised her deeply. He turned on his heel, and walked slowly, shoulders slumped, and beginning to tremble, went out onto the street.

Serena and Andrew stood in silence for a minute, then, coming out of her daze, she quickly told Andrew. "I'm so sorry, I know now how much I love him, I need to apologize." She shooted off, trying to find Darien.

She looked around, frantic, and she saw him walking along, looking depressed. She ran up to him, and started walking along by him, "Darien, I'm so sorry, It's just, well, you pushed me away and he was there and I don't know why I wanted him, because I…" He turned sharply towards her. He snapped "It's OK, you love him, not me, I dumped you, you ran to him, it's understandable. Just don't try to explain." He carried on walking, pretending he was alright, but she could see the stains on his cheeks. She carried on where she had been cut off, "because I love you" He stopped dead in his tracks, and Serena looked at the pavement.

"Cracckkkkkkk!!!!!!" she heard a noise like bones breaking in Darien's direction, she stared at where she just saw Darien punch the wall with such force, she was sure he'd broken his hand. She watched helpless as he crumpled down the wall, cradling his right hand, shivering and quaking. His sobs wracked his body, and she knelt down by him, taking the injured hand into her grasp, gently rubbing it, trying to make his pain less as he thrashed his head from side to side.

"Why do you keep playing with my heart, I was trying to protect you, and then you tell me this, after seeing that episode with my so called best friend?" His voice was laden with sorrow, she just kissed his hand, and saw, for the first time that it was bleeding heavily, he had torn all the skin off his knuckles, and she saw his eyes wavering, weak from blood loss.

His body slumped against her, as his eyes fluttered shut………

Serena yelled with all her might, "Oh my god, ANDREW HELP ME HERE!!!! PLEASE!!!! DARIEN'S COLLAPSED!!!!!" She held his body close, rocking the limp form……

REVIEW!!!!!

If you want a happy or tragic ending to this tale, please tell me, I'd really like some reviews!!!!!!!!!

Peaceout

Z-chan


	2. Note

Awful sorry, I didn't upload the second chapter right

Awful sorry, I didn't upload the second chapter right! LOL I need suggestions for the next chapter, If you would review this chapter and tell me what you want to see, you might get it!!!

Peaceout

Z-chan


	3. "Gomen nasi, Aishiteru Bunny..."

I love getting reviews, you lot are wonderful

I love getting reviews, you lot are wonderful!!!! Gosh, and the honour of **Aisha** asking me to review her first fic, I will do that if I haven't already by the time the fic's out. I only started writing in about Feb/March!!! But I'll always give hints, tips and help to writers. To be honest, I feel happy that you guys think I have the skill to tell you what I think of your fic, just ask in a review, and I'll take a look happily.

Sorry I haven't had this part up sooner, but **1. I only put the first part out at not to long ago, and 2. Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me on!!!! I kept getting this connection timed out error message.**

Let me let you in on a secret, I didn't think that I would even get 3 reviews for the first part to this fic! I was so happy when I got five, then I went into my mail this morning, and I had 23!!! That means 28 reviews while I am writing this.

I'm gunna start writing now, please review if it's even just a little bit good, cuz I don't think this chapter is really very good. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Serena and Darien are feelin' blue, me no own, you no sue!!

**_Still untitled._**

His body slumped against her, as his eyes fluttered shut………

Serena yelled with all her might "Oh my God,ANDREW HELP ME HERE!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! DARIEN'S COLLAPSED!!!" She held his body close, rocking the limp form……

Andrew burst out the arcade hearing Serena shouting, he gazed, eyes wide in horror to where Serena was hold Darien, his body loose against her little form. He could see clearly see a pool of blood around Darien's hand that was lying on the pavement. Serena glared at him, "Well? Don't just stand there, help me!!" Andrew ran and dropped by the side of them, he picked up Darien's uninjured hand, and checked his pulse. "It's strong enough, but he needs to be somewhere warm and where he feels comfortable." Serena thought for a moment that seemed like eternity, then, started digging in her pocket, with a triumphant sigh, she pulled out a key. "Can you carry him to his apartment? I still have the key from when we were……. Well, ya know…"

A frown graced her features and Andrew was sympathetic. "Don't worry, you'll be seeing him again soon, he made it clear how much he cares for you, but right now, we need to help him." Andrew was genuinely concerned, and he heaved Darien over his shoulder, and they made their way to Darien's apartment, Serena holding her jacket around Darien's hand, trying to stop the bleeding.

Serena fumbled the key around, finally opening the door. She switched the light on, and stepped in. "Um, Andrew, I think that you should go, you shouldn't be here when he wakes up, you're the last person he'll want to see. That, um, kiss. I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened and I'll make sure it never, ever does again, he means too much." Andrew smiled and nodded, lying Darien on the bed near his window. He walked out, leaving Serena cradling Darien's head in her lap.

She stroked his ebony bangs of his eyes, admiring his features, he was truly handsome, and she thought how he looked a lot younger when his face hadn't got a frown. He looked peaceful and innocent. Relaxed, but she knew he was in pain, because when she took his injured hand and removed the cloth, dried blood peeling of as it came away slowly, he groaned in anguish. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sound of his pain. She lay his head gently on a pillow, and went into the bathroom to find a first aid kit. She found one in the mirrored bathroom cabinet, and took out of it, some cream, cotton wool, gauze, a bandage and two safety pins. Then she filled a small basin with warm water, she could hardly carry it all.

With difficultly, she gathered everything in one arm, and walked out, using the free arm to close the bathroom door, the cold metal of the handle sending shivers up her spine, so much she nearly dropped everything. Crossing the room, she sat down on the bed hearing his subconscious moan, as his hand brushed along the sheets. She grabbed his hand, and put it on her knee, then dipped a piece of cotton wool in the water, and bathed his hand, washing away the blood and dirt, watching his expression twist with suffering. She dried his hand off, trying not to start the bleeding again.

She rubbed some cream in gently, wincing more than he was. Then she wrapped his hand with a bandage, and pinned it with the safety pins. She sealed it with a kiss, pressing her lips to his hand, then his cheek, eyes, and finally covering his lips with hers for a brief moment before pulling away and going to find him, and herself, some clean clothes. She cast a lingering glance in his direction as she pulled out a big white t-shirt and boxer shorts for herself, slipped them on, throwing the other clothes on a chair. 

She then found a pair of black boxers and a black tank top for him. She was going to change Darien's clothes, and she was _very _nervous about it, she unzipped his trousers, and slid the black cargos off him. Then she pulled of his boxers, and, eyes closed tight, or at least trying, she put him the new ones on. Then she removed his horrible green jacket, ever aware of his hand, and then, the shirt was easier, because it was button up. She gaped in awe at his chiselled chest, she knew he worked out, but she didn't know he was this defined. Shaking herself out of a daze, she slipped on the tank top, admiring how it showed off his features.

She rolled him over to bring back the covers, and slipped in bed. He was too heavy for her to push all the way over, and he rolled back onto her. His face lay against the crook of her neck, and she could feel his soft hair brushing up against her jaw line, and his warm breath sending tingles all the way to her toes, how could she ever have thought about being with Andrew? This was the man she loved.

She pulled the covers over both of them, and was shocked when he sighed and wrapped one arm around her waist possessively. She tensed up, but relaxed when he rubbed her middle in sleep. "bunny……… gomen nasi" He sighed, and nuzzled her neck.

Tears trailed down her face, he must still hate her, and here he was, even in sleep, playing with her emotions, toying with her heart unintentionally. She just hoped he would forgive her. She stroked his hair, and whispered quiet reassurances in his ear………

Well? How was it, did it just suck, or suck _really_ bad? I like comments and reviews!!! I'm still taking title ideas, and I think that this story has endless possibilities, it could go on for 2, or 5 more chapters, I don't write really long stories, but I COULD if I had the encouragement……

Peaceout,

Zyra-chan

xxxxxxx


End file.
